1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As one of an electro-optical device, a liquid crystal device is configured to have a liquid crystal panel with a display region, and a relay substrate for transmitting a signals to the liquid crystal panel between the liquid crystal panel and an external driving circuit. As a representative method for electrically connecting the liquid crystal panel and the relay substrate, Japanese Patent No. 3549760 discloses an electrical connection method for connecting a conductive particle constituting an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) and connection terminals by providing connection terminals to both of flexible printed circuits (FPC) as a liquid crystal panel and a relay substrate, and pressing these via the anisotropic conductive film. Also, Japanese Patent No. 3549760 discloses a method for electrically connecting a plurality of flexible substrates to one liquid crystal panel.
However, there is a problem that the liquid crystal device becomes inoperable if the connection positions in each of the flexible substrates are incorrectly mounted to the liquid crystal panel when the wiring in the plurality of flexible substrates or the like are different respectively.